Visitor From the Past
by Battle Box
Summary: On a world in the Outer Rim territories, a strange comet crash landed. A research team at the scene discovered it was not a chunk of ice or rock, but an actual ship! Set in the Old Republic Era. R&R Should I continue it?
1. Initial Report

From: Chief Analyst Lyric

To: Head of Department

Re: Subject A5437.6

**Initial Observations**

Apparent Age: Late 20s  
Sex: Male  
Height: 1.98 meters  
Weight: 89 kg  
Species: Human  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Home world: Unknown  
Family Members: Unknown  
Weapon(s) of Choice: Custom dueling sword. Detailed below.  
Special Aptitudes: Unknown  
Former Occupations: Unknown

**Scientific Analysis - Underway**

_Subject A5437.6 Analysis Recordings-_

Extended cryogenic-type hibernation: Approximated 4000+ years.

Subject's vitals appear stable.

Retina scans inconclusive of identity.

Finger-prints not contained in any known database.

Deeper investigation needed. Will proceed on schedule.

**Weapon(s) Report - Initial**

_Longsword_

Type: High energy bladed weapon.  
Estimated damage potential: As per lightsaber when activated.

Findings: Instead of a standard all energy blade, this uses crystal, waveguide and mirror technology to create an energy field around the actual weapon. It is a sword, the blade estimated to be of high grade Mandalorian iron. The hilt is hollow and estimated of the same material. Inside superficially resembles a lightsaber.

Overall Length: 91.44 cm.  
Blade Length: Est. 66.2 cm.  
Blade Thickness: Est. 5 mm.  
Blade Material: Unknown.  
Handle Material: Precisely machined metal, of unknown composition, with brushed metal finish.  
Scabbard: Dallorian alloy.

Findings: The sword seems to be locked within the scabbard, and we are so far unable to remove it or locate the locking mechanism. Further study will be needed.

**History - Initial**

Ship data banks contain no information on the subject. No NAV-computer was located: planet of origin thus remains unknown. Using our location as a starting point, possible points of origin are being cross-referenced.

Hard copies of what appear to be journals located among the wreckage. Current status: Not translated.


	2. Conclusive Report

From: Chief Analyst Lyric

To: Head of Department

Re: Subject A5437.6

**Scientific Analysis - Complete**

_Personnel Profile:_

Name: Arloth Legeannor  
Age/Chronological: 4024  
Age/Biological: 24  
Home world: Ammuud (See attachments for more information.)

_Equipment Report:_

Styx-class dueling blade/modified.

Overall Length: 91.44 cm.  
Blade Length: 71.12 cm.  
Blade Thickness: 4.76 mm.  
Blade Material: Phrik-alloy.  
Handle Material: Mandalorian steel.  
Scabbard: Precisely machine dallorian alloy.  
Modifications include:

Lightsaber components combined with advanced mirror/waveguide technology. This has the effect of creating a stable beam of focus energy around the blade; causing no damage to the weapon but extreme damage to the target.  
Addition: Activation is via a pressure grip on the handle.

Custom slugthrower

Manufacturer: Custom  
Model: Codex  
Type: Slugthrower, high power/automatic.  
Era: Old Republic  
Description: Balanced for the wielder, this weapon was capable of providing a hail of bullets upon a target with negligible penalty to accuracy. Design seems to be for a left handed user. Shows extensive wear, but is well maintained.

Mesh-weave chest.

Metallurgy: Zal alloy.  
Design: Similar to Verpine zal alloy mesh-weave, circa 3960 BBY.  
Description: Provides surprising amount of protection and flexibility; especially for a specimen of this age. Useful in combat situations where high mobility is more important than shrugging off more blows. Sized perfectly for Subject A5437.6.

Solid plate shoulder/arms.

Metallurgy: Impervium.  
Design: Based upon primitive plate mail armor.  
Description: Interlocking plates from the shoulders down the arms, providing superior protection from downward blows. In combination with the mesh-weave, an incredible amount of protection is generated that has a great deal of stopping power against weapons of that time period.

Notes: Due to the extremely rare nature of these materials in the present age, let alone that far in the past, we suspect Subject A5437.6 was a wealthy and/or privileged individual. The martial aspect of his equipment fits very well with the nature of Ammuud during that time period.

The men down in the armory are having a field day examining and experimenting with the equipment we recovered from the crash site. With some time, we could develop new weapons designs based off the brilliant and creative designs of Subject A5437.6's items.

**History**

Ship data banks contain no information on Subject A5437.6. Hard copies of what appeared to be personal journals were located among the wreckage. Current status: Translated.

Notes: What we originally thought to be journals were proven to actually be a listing of information about the subject. It seems he was an exiled prisoner and these sheets are more a threat dossier than anything else. They are attached to this report.

This made our job wonderfully simple, and we look forward to questioning the subject when he regains consciousness. We do not expect he will suffer any permanent side effects as all of the damage from his extended cryo sleep has been repaired by bacta therapy and surgery.

An interesting addition: we discovered while performing reparative surgery that his body is a host for millions of nano machines. They seem to work to repair physical damage and cellular decay. The subject could potentially survive wounds that would kill a normal man instantly, and may be effectively immortal.


	3. Remembering

The room was of cold stone; damp, dark, and depressing. Days rolled into nights without the prisoner seeing the light of the sun. The only difference to him was the slop, supposedly food, brought in exactly at midnight.

When the feeding slot in the door opened and the ugly jail-keeper threw the pad inside, the prisoner knew; at that time he knew it was midnight. Such was the way he kept track of the days he was in there. After every feeding period a scratch was carved into the wall; there were so far eighteen hundred and thirty. So much time wasted rotting in the dungeon.

It mattered little, the prisoner had nothing to return to. His past life was erased from under him; it was now confined to this cell. Intermittent boughs of sleep were his only release, and even those were becoming fitful of late. Curled under rags of a blanket, dressed in rags of clothes, the prisoner closed his eyes and slept.

--

His eyes weakly fluttered open at the sound of voices. They were coming from outside his cell. One of them was even distinctly female! Who knew he was here besides the ugly jail-keeper?

Again the female voice spoke, this time more insistently. The prisoner couldn't make out her words, catching only brief pieces: "blood repaid", "honor", and "retribution." The speaking grew quiet and a foreign sound came; his cell door being unlocked, the sound of an unremembered dream.

Before the door could be swung open, there came another sound. A sound long forgotten, a sound that stirred memories in the prisoner; the sound of cold steel piercing living flesh. Next came the muffled thud of a corpse hitting cobble stone flooring just before the cell door crashed open. A female form appeared, and by the time the prisoner forced himself to his shaky knees the woman was latched to his chest and crying softly.

"Arloth ... I thought you were dead ... " she whimpered into his dirty rags. His head leaned forward and greasy black hair spilled over the woman's head and shoulders.

"Si..- Silvia w-what..?" His once smooth and powerful voice rasped, weak from disuse. The simple effort of speaking sent the prisoner's body into a fit of painful coughs.

Silvia produced a filled water skin and slid it into his grasp. The cool water felt good in his dry mouth and parched throat. Soon the water skin was drained and forgotten on the floor; it helped, but not much.

His clouded gray eyes caught her green orbs and stared tiredly, a simple question forced from his lips: "Why?"

The woman, Silvia by name, smiled lightly up at the prisoner. "Because I love you, dear brother."

His words were coming easier, if not more clearly. "Bullshit."

"You helped me when I needed it. I care for your continual existence. Our debts are now paid."

He smiled for the first time since his imprisonment. "That sounds like my sister."

She helped him to his feet and held him while he regained his lost balance. The long years in the dark had nearly broken him; his body was incredibly weak. His eyes, so accustomed to the dark, burned in the meager torchlight.

"Arloth, you must listen to me. Follow the hall on your right once leaving this cell. An equu and provisions are waiting outside." She sighed and his expression was grim.

"Brother, you cannot stay here any longer. Get as far from the country as possible or father..." Her proud green eyes dropped to the floor.

"What did f-father do, Silvia?"

Her eyes remained on the cobblestones. "The mor forced me to become his concubine. He wants a pure heir; you have been displaced."

It was something he feared, yet had anticipated. With Arloth imprisoned, the mor was free to breed another heir: one he could easily manipulate.

His gray eyes cleared and darkened with his newfound emotionless. "Arloth is dead. When I return, it shall be the doom of the bloodline. For your kindness, you have been forewarned."

Leaving his astonished sibling behind, Arloth picked his way from the dungeon. Leaning against the walls for support, he left the hall and the entrance into the darkness of his future.


	4. Awakening

Pain. That was the first thing that his mind recognized through the darkness of oblivion. But it couldn't be oblivion if he felt something, could it? Struggling to open his eyes, Arloth almost screamed in torment at the flood of bright and artificial light. It was all he could do not to claw at the offending orbs in his skull.

The thrashing and momentary lapse of discipline caught the attention of one of the scientists in the lab; she spent a long moment watching him carefully. Both remained silent until she approached the force field barring the open field of Arloth's cell.

"How do you feel?" The woman's sweet voice snapped his head up instantly, and the green eyes settled on her with a predatory gleam.

"E ryja hu tacena du cbayg fedr oui."

She reached into one of the pockets of her lab coat and produced a small personal universal translator. Flicking first the power switch then placing the ear piece in her own ear, Lyric repeated herself. "How do you feel?"

Arloth's face narrowed in annoyance. "Mayja sa ymuha, fusyh."

Beep. Beep. _"No linguistic match." _The translator answered. Lyric frowned, and activated the wireless broadband connection. It would link the small personal device into the greater storage capacity of the main computer.

Smiling nicely, she thought of another question to ask. "Can you tell me anything about yourself?"

"Ev ed femm syga oui mayja sa ymuha cuuhan, E femm yhcfan ouin xiacdeuhc."

The translator hummed softly for a second and is sought information from the main computer, then relayed the same message. "_No linguistic match."_

"Ask your questions, then leave me alone." Came a surprisingly rich and silky voice. Lyric started in surprise, looking up at the man behind the force field.

"What did you say? You can speak galactic standard! This is great!" She removed the ear piece with glee and set the little machine to the side. Quickly she sprang to the force field and smiled inside at her subject.

"Ok, first question. Uhm- what was that you were speaking?"

"A language" He replied. "Where am I?"

"A planet." Lyric quipped. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arloth."

Narrowing her eyes slightly at the stubbornness of her subject, Lyric thought for a moment how to rephrase herself. "We know WHO you are. But who are _you_?"

A slight quirk in the right brow of the man, and he snorted. "Quite the philosophical question for a scientist."

"I minor is philosophy at the academy...-" She looked up at him in surprise. Wasn't she supposed to running the interrogation? "That's not the point! Please answer my question."

"Very well. I am Arloth...Legeannor. Scourge of the clans."

--

"I'll ask you again, who are you stranger?" A raspy voice came from the shadows. An ancient withered man appeared a second later, leaning heavily on a walking stick. "But only this once more." He added.

"I'll not tell anything to you, old man. Leave me be before I leave you in bits." The black haired warrior replied.

"Such strength of purpose, and such arrogance. Tell me, boy, how do you intend to do that? You're without a weapon and your clothes are in worse shape than mine!" He cackled with amusement at himself, leaning heavily on the cane.

Arloth sprang forward awkwardly, muscles screaming in protest from years of misuse. He ignored them and went straight towards the old man, the only thought in his mind to rip out the insolent tongue. To his great surprise and dismay, however, the old man was fast.

Spinning his frail looking body with the grace of a dancer, the old man slipped just past the younger warrior, and whacked him in the back of the neck with the cane. Hitting the ground hard, Arloth rolled onto his back and leapt to his feet. "How dare you strike me old man!"

"You wander into my domain and then have the gall to accuse me?" Almost giggling the old man approached and offered his hand. "Come with me, stranger. You have skill and spirit, but your abilities are unrefined. I will hone them and turn you into the greatest warrior this world has ever seen."

Taking the hand suspiciously, Arloth allowed himself to be dragged back up to his feet. "Who are you, to make such a claim?"

"My name is Legeannor, but you will call me Master."

_--_

"Hellooo? Arloth?" Lyric prodded verbally. The man before her had grown silent not a moment ago, and seemed to have fallen back into his coma. "Wake up!" She yelled.

Blinking his eyes once, Arloth focused upon the woman before him. "What is it now?"

"You phased out of consciousness for a moment. I think there may have been some psychological effects from your cryo sleep. How do you feel?" The scientist asked again.

"I will answer no more questions, fire hair. Leave me be." Arloth said, turning his back to the force field and returning to the small cot in the corner.


End file.
